


Разделите со мной ужин, коммандер?

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Mirror Universe, Mocking of a vegetarian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya





	Разделите со мной ужин, коммандер?

Вулканцы вегетарианцы. Ублюдки, с детства обучающиеся боевым трюкам, которые заставляют вздрагивать повидавших все солдат, как технике самообороны. Проповедующие пацифизм верноподданные Империи. Инопланетные уродцы, способные сломать волю любого, подчинить себе каждого вокруг простым движением ладони и не соглашающиеся на это под страхом смерти.

Помогающие — вынужденные помогать — терранцам подчинять и покорять все новые расы, и не терпящие убийства ради пропитания.

И один из таких _нелогичных_ уродцев будет его старпомом.

Джеймс внимательно изучает дела каждого своего будущего подчиненного. Во время той погони за Нарадой присматриваться ни к кому не было времени. А сейчас осталось слишком мало кадетов, чтобы выбирать, и слишком много контроля со стороны адмиралов. Которые решили, что он и вулканец сработаются.

Джеймсу интересно, как много людей уже поставили на его смерть.

Он бы волновался не больше, чем обычно. Но этот вулканец странный. Достаточно странный, чтобы добровольно пойти в звездный флот. Фактически на убой. Инопланетным выродкам иное и не светит. А этот, падите-ка, дожил до нашивок. Любопытно.

Никаких нарушений. Никаких проколов. Идеальная успеваемость. Никаких подозрений в устранении конкурентов.

Слишком идеально.

Следуя запутанной логике этих пацифистов, его будущий первый препарирует людей заживо в свободное от исследований время, и это прокол только службы безопасности, что пропажа до сих пор не обнаружена.

Джеймс ухмыляется. Это будет интересным.

***

— Капитан.

Джеймс ещё не привык к своему званию. А в устах вечно выпрямленного вулканца, чья идеальная спина вызывает нестерпимое желание проломить позвоночник, а упрямо сжатые губы — разбить это личико в кровь, — в устах его первого, который в первый же день заявил, что не стремится к власти и будет поддерживать капитана, покуда тот действует в интересах Империи, чертовски приятное “капитан” превращается во что-то пошлое.

К этому вполне можно привыкнуть.

— Вы хотели поговорить.

Нет нужды смотреть на часы, чтобы проверить, пришел ли коммандер в назначенное время или опоздал. Исполнительность остроухих ублюдков поражает. Многие возмущаются, почему бы не сделать из всех них рабов, как поступили с теми же андорианцами. И всеми последующими расами.

Вулканцы слишком умны для этого. К сожалению.

— Да, хотел. Разделите со мной ужин, коммандер?

Джеймс надеется, что улыбка на лице не похожа на маниакальную усмешку. Если бы он не умел убедительно врать, он бы не дожил до тринадцати. Но насколько хорошо читают по лицам те, кто не показывает эмоции никогда — вопрос, с которым ему еще предстоит разобраться.

Времени навалом — целая пятилетка.

Вулканец кидает взгляд на накрытый — вручную, Джеймс старался — стол и тут же отводит глаза, смотря на очень интересную точку за плечом своего капитана. Уголок губ дергается в предвкушении.

— Прошу прощения, но я вынужден отказать, капитан.

И ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. А руки предусмотрительно заведены за спину, чтобы не видно было, дрожат они или нет.

Так легко не выйдет.

— Почему же? Вы вроде как не успели пообедать. Вы почти успешно выдаете себя за машину, но есть вам, к величайшему сожалению, все же надо.

Кирк хороший капитан. Кирк знает в лицо каждого своего офицера. Знает расписание каждого на своем корабле. Знает все характеристики из личных дел и чуть больше из личных разговоров — достаточно, чтобы предугадывать каждое движение в свою сторону, каждую ссору между младшими офицерами, каждую бойню за место. И уж точно достаточно, чтобы знать, когда ел его первый офицер.

И слегка перестроить расписание для своих маленьких шалостей — капитанская привилегия.

— Я не ем мяса.

— Разве это логично?

Привычное ощущение спрятанного кинжала служит дополнительным стимулом удерживать мягкую добродушную улыбку. Именно с такой он перерезал горло Пайку, глядя тому в глаза. На шлюх, которых приводил в комнату академии для экспериментов Маккоя, он так не старался. Коммандер должен ценить такое внимание.

— Сядьте, коммандер.

В глазах вулканского выродка нет ничего. Ни страха, ни отвращения, ни гнева. Пока.

Его первый тратит значительные силы, чтобы двигаться по минимуму. Ни одного лишнего движения. Рассчитанная со скрупулезной точностью грация. Что сейчас смотрится деревянно и напряженно. Стул отодвигается со слабым скрипом, и остроухий ублюдок падает как марионетка с обрезанными нитями, упорно смотря вперед.

Как будто ему надо опускать взгляд, чтобы вспомнить, где лежит вилка с ножом. Или что лежит на тарелках.

Джеймс садится напротив и придвигается вперед, ставит локти на стол — что за деревенщина — и участливо разглядывает коммандера, пытающегося даже дышать реже, чтобы никаким движением не выдать себя.

— Разве логично — отказываться от еды в пользу своих давно устаревших принципов, которые в современном мире только тормозят? Разве не эти самые принципы привели когда-то великую и самостоятельную планету к рабству, а затем и полному уничтожению? Разве логично — следовать правилам, которые не работают?

Вулканец сидит перед ним как самый приличный ученик в выглаженной имперской форме, с идеально ровной челкой (когда-нибудь Джеймс или вырвет ее, или проверит с линейкой, правда ли она такая идеальная), бледной, потерявшей все оттенки зеленого кожей и полным отсутствием движений. Хоть сейчас на агитационные плакаты флота — если бы не эти уши.

Он не отвечает. Никак не реагирует на своего капитана. Непорядок.

— Ешьте, мистер Спок.

Вулканец не двигается.

На одном из первых уроков химии, когда какой-то придурок разбил колбу, учитель вытащил баллон с жидким азотом — какой-то усовершенствованной формулой, уже давно вышедшей из моды — и опустил в него руку того идиота. Промерзшая насквозь рука, лишь слегка покрытая инеем, была похожа на самую точную статую. Пока ее не разбили о стол.

Замерзший перед ним коммандер напоминает такую статую. Прекрасную. Холодную. Которую хочется случайно уронить, смотря, как она распадается на маленькие окровавленные кусочки.

Ровно такие же, как лежат на тарелках перед ними.

Джеймс ждёт.

Если ему придется повторить приказ, Энтерпрайз потребуется новый коммандер и глава научного. Зато Маккой будет доволен возможностью вскрыть остроухому грудную клетку.

Они оба это понимают.

Приказы капитана не обсуждаются.

Вулканец поднимает руки с колен — медленно, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное — и берет приборы, не изменяя себе в грациозности. Отрезает кусок, все так же не опуская взгляд, вспоминая расположение предметов. Джеймс позволяет себе мысль, будто его вулканец ненавидит себя за то, что ему приходится воспроизводить каждую деталь у себя в голове, чтобы все так же не смотреть в глаза капитану или на стол перед ним.

Когда коммандер подносит отрезанный кусок к губам, Джеймс облизывается. Быстрое движение, которое осталось незамеченным за борьбой с собственными принципами.

“К концу года ты будешь есть у меня из рук и просить ещё.”

Вулканец медленно, почти порнографически обхватывает вилку губами и снимает кусочек. И пытается проглотить побыстрее, не распробовав вкус. Джеймс приступает к своей еде, борясь с желанием передвинуть тарелку и заставить вулканца вновь опустить взгляд и посмотреть на то, что он ест.

Не в этот раз.

Они едят в молчании. Джеймс наслаждается едой — в конце концов, ему редко удается приготовить что-то самому. Коммандер замаливает каждый съеденный кусок перед Сураком. Если эти остроухие молятся ему. Или они ему поклоняются? Значительный пробел в образовании капитана. Который можно ликвидировать при личных беседах.

Тарелка коммандера пустеет слишком быстро. Если он думает, что это позволит закончиться всему быстрее… Что ж. Джеймс хороший капитан, который иногда вполне готов пойти на встречу своим подчинённым. Если последующее того стоит.

Он лениво машет рукой.

— Уверен, время, которое вы выделили для меня в своем плотном расписании между лабораториями, уже давно подошло к концу. Не буду вас отвлекать дальше.

Вулканец кивает, слегка заторможено для инопланетного выродка, так что Джеймс засчитывает это себе как победу. Коммандер даже теряет немного в грации, поднимаясь и все так же избегая смотреть на стол. Широкая улыбка давно превысила все пределы приличия. Когда до двери остается один шаг, вулканец оборачивается и смотрит прямо на капитана.

— Ваше предположение ошибочно.

Джеймс хмыкает, поправляя кинжал на поясе.

— Вот как?

— Я не “выделял” время, потому что это требовало бы оценки продолжительности ваших действий, а предполагать что-либо в отношении вас было бы слишком самонадеянно.

И что это должно означать? Ему открыто признаются, что не могут понять ход его мыслей?

Что же вы задумали, мистер Спок.

— Свободны.

Его вулканец кивает и покидает капитанскую каюту. Проблеваться или наводить порядок в лабораториях — капитану плевать.

Кирк ухмыляется шире, подхватывая мясо с тарелки. В конце концов, вулканцы нынче — особо дорогой деликатес. Жестковаты, но Джеймс знает, как сделать мясо мягче.


End file.
